duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Streak
A user's streak is a measure of how consistently they use Duolingo.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/568419$comment_id=568723 A streak starts at zero and increases by one for each day the user meets their daily XP goal. It resets to zero when the goal is missed unless a streak freeze is bought in advance.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/1724774$comment_id=1725203 Extending a streak To extend your streak for a given day, you must meet your XP goal before midnight (12:00) that day.'''https://www.duolingo.com/comment/3762034$comment_id=3763982 Using the website or app without meeting your XP goal does not extend your streak. '''Note that the coach requires a minimum amount of XP before continuing the streak. Important note: The time zone Duolingo judges your streak by is initially set to the time zone you were in when you created your account. There is no way to change this time zone using the website,https://www.duolingo.com/comment/1275239 so if you only use the website and you move to a different time zone your "streak midnight" might not match your local midnight. Doing activity on one of the mobile apps, however, will automatically update your streak time zone to your device's current one."Time zone for streaks". Duolingo. Retrieved 2015-04-25. If you are using a Duolingo app in offline mode, you need to go online before the midnight deadline to ensure your activity counts for that day.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/951486$comment_id=952044 Note that some timezones are processed incorrectly. To check your timezone, open your profile's page, look into source code (ctrl+U in Firefox) and search for "timezone" and "timezone_offset". Then, find your timezone at list of timezones and check if offset there matches your "timezone_offset". If it does not, some parts of your day may be attributed to a day before or after. For example, "timezone": "Europe/Moscow" goes with "timezone_offset": "+0400". Searching here for Moscow we'll see that it's actually UTC'+3'. Thus, we should expect Duolingo to start a new day at 11pm, not at midnight. Once you've extended your streak for the current day by meeting your XP goal, the streak icon (a flame) in the upper right of the screen will display a check mark. If there is no check mark then either you have not extended your streak yet for that day or you need to reload the page (by pressing F5) to update the graphic. Streak rewards *Each time your streak reaches a multiple of ten, you are rewarded with a number of lingots equal to that multiple. For example, reaching a 160 day streak results in a reward of 16 lingots. Note that this reward is an experimental feature and so not all users will receive it. *You can purchase a "Double or Nothing" wager in the shop which will reward you with five net lingots (or 50 gems) for maintaining your streak for seven days. Notes *You can freeze your streak to avoid it resetting from a day of inactivity by buying a streak freeze in the Lingot store.https://www.duolingo.com/show_store *If you encounter any technical problems with your streak(s), you can report them in the Troubleshooting discussion section or by using the "Support" tab on the left edge of the Duolingo website. *The Streak Hall of Fame is maintained by Cleeent. See his profile for the latest SHoF update. Its sign up page for those with a streak over 300 days is located at https://www.duolingo.com/comment/13152151 References pt:Ofensivas Category:Activities